NSW Great Balls Of Fire 2018
Summary Great Balls Of Fire 2018 is a Raw & Smackdown ppv in season 6. Kick Off Show Summary The Kick off show of Great Balls of Fire would kick off with Oliver Bisping being interviewed as he was preparing for the main event where he would challenge Braun Strowman for the NSW Championship, he would not say of his plans but that he would get a glorious win. The two matches on the kick off would see The Mundo and Tre Donovan defeat a mystery team who would be revealed as The Connection and Chris Walker defeating Dan Masters. Main Show Summary Great Balls of Fire would start off with the vacant SmackDown Tag Titles being decided as One Sec would go on to defeat Los Felinos Fatal and prove they are a dominant force in NSW once again. Following from that would see Becky Lynch successfully retain her SmackDown Women's Champion by getting Ashley Zynda to tap out to the devastating Dis Arm Her submission. After that it would be time to see the United States Title on the line as Lyam Wolf would be able to reclaim the United States Title from Josh Snyper and show he learnt from his mistakes. Following that would see the NSW World Heavyweight Championship on the line as Dean Ambrose would look to defend against AJ Styles, Daniel Bryan and Jay Money in a ladder match but in the end it would be Jay Money who would climb the ladder to success and claim the championship. After that it would be the match for the Intercontinental Championship as Thomas End would become the new Intercontinental Champion as he would defeat Apollo Crews. Next would see the Raw Tag Team Titles on the line as Cesaro and Danny Sixx would look to defend the titles against the Wolf Pack but in the end it would be the Wolf Pack who would emerge victorious and become champions. Following that would see Rachel Walker in action as she would face Bayley in a match that would see Rachel Walker use any means to keep her Raw Women's Champion and leave Great Balls of Fire still champion. Finally came the main event that would see Oliver Bisping try and realise his dream and attempt to take the NSW Championship from Braun Strowman but in the end Braun yet again won in dominating fashion and added Bisping to his list of victims. Watch NSW Great Balls of Fire to watch a great night of action from the superstars of NSW. Matches ; * Match 7 (NSW title Match) ' (Winner) Braun Strowman © v Oliver Bisping' * Match 7 (RAW Womens title Match) ' (Winner) Rachel Walker © v Bayley' * Match 6 (RAW Tag Team title match) ' Cesaro & Sixx © v Wolf Pac (Winners) ' * Match 5 (Intercontinental title match) ' Apollo © v Thomas End (Winner) ' * Match 4 (World Heavyweight title match) ' Dean Ambrose © v Jay Money (Winner) v Daniel Bryan v AJ Styles' * Match 3 (US title) ' Josh Snyper © v Lyam Wolf (Winner) ' * Match 2 (Smackdown women title) ' (Winner) Becky Lynch © v Ashley Zynda' * Match 1 (Smackdown Tag Team titles) ' Los Felinos Fatal v One Sec (Winners) ' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 ' Dan Masters v Chris Walker (Winner) ' * Match 1 ' (Winners) The Mundo & Tre Donovan v The Connection' Other on-screen talent See also *NSW_Money_in_the_bank ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/nswnetwork at 10.00pm UK 29th April 2018 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/Nonstopwrestlinguk the next day.